tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Karneval Mew Mew
Karneval Mew Mew or Köln Mew Mew is an upcoming project by FuchsiaMuffin. It takes 5 years after the original Mew Project set in Cologne, Germany. It has themes of carnivals, friendship, change, and new beginnings. Summary Five years after the original Mew Project, scientists James and Freida decide to start a Mew Project after a mysterious force attacks Cologne. A group of aliens decides to invade Germany after a surge of a gem known as Aquamarine Mewshire Crystal is found. Things go wrong as James and Freida try to translate the original Mew Project documents. After mistranslations and trying to decode everything, they assemble a team of four super teenagers on what they call The Mew Projekt 2.0 aka Köln Mew Mew. Better known as Karneval (Carnival) Mew Mew, based on how they were formed during the time of Karneval. Characters Mew Mews Köln Mew Mew / Karneval Mew Mew * Jasmine Tealini (Pronounced Yaz-me-nuh.): Jasmine is the main protagonist and leader of the Karneval Mew Mews. She is often uncertain with things and tries to stay neutral in arguments, she likes to eat sweets and drink tea. Her dream is to travel the world. She was the first to be infused, was a test injection and shows no physical traits. She transforms into Mew Jasmine Tea and is infused with the Markhor. * Edwin Eckbard (Pronounced Ed-win): Edwin is Jasmine's friend and the co-leader of Karneval Mew Mews. He is an AMAB (assigned male at birth) bigender Mew who uses both he/him and she/her pronouns. He uses both titles, Mew and Woof, when transforming. He is very loud, energetic and loves trying new things. He has a major crush on Jasmine. He was the second to be infused, was a test injection and his only physical trait are wings. He transforms into Mew Éclair (or Woof Éclair) and is infused with the Macaw. * Micha Grant '(''Pronounced Me-kah): Micha is Edwin's childhood friend and somewhat of a rival. They used to eat lunch together and occasionally hang out, but later on drifted away towards Edwin. He is often portrayed as wanting to be alone and "edgy" but has a sweet soft side. He is very smart and wishes to be a zoologist. He was the third to be infused and has no physical traits. He transforms into '''Woof Mocha and is infused with the Axolotl. * Daniellë Karlsson '(''Pronounced Dani-el): Daniellë is a foreign exchange student from Sweden. Her partner is Micha during the school’s International Culture Week. She is very curious and clumsy. Daniellë loves to collect things and is thought of as a hoarder. Daniellë likes to bake and bakes for the Cafe. She was the fifth to be infused and has physical traits. She transforms into '''Mew Danish and is infused with the Panda. Mew Projekt 2.0 Team * Freida Montag: Freida is the main scientist of the Mew Projekt 2.0 team. She is the one who found and translated the original Mew Project by Dr. Shirogane. She was excited about the project as she did two test injections on herself and James. Using octopus and squid DNA for the fun of it, not realizing that it could harm them. She noticed on the news terror and destruction in Germany. She decided to make a team with James based on the records of the Tokyo Mew Mew team. * James Müller: James is the brains and technology person behind the Mew Project 2.0. He is very careless and arrogant and always gets his way. He is currently dating Freida. While getting upset to find out he shouldn't be injecting random DNA into people, he (was forced and) made his own mini project of Mews. He made OO1, upgraded Mew Pendants and other technology for the team. * Oolong: Oolong or OO1 (Double O-One) is a robot companion James made from old Furby parts. He was named Oolong because Freida thought it was cute to name him after tea as the leader is sort of named after tea. He only has pre-recorded phrases from the old Furbies that he can say, he can rearrange the voice clips, but his vocabulary is limited. Aliens * Prinzregententorte (Prince Torte): Prinzregententorte or Prince Torte is the current prince of aliens (at least in his sector). He is snotty and snobbish and gets his way. Even if he is a “prince”, Marzipan is his boss. He is somewhat lazy and is always making the twins do all his work. He is also very complicated as he sometimes is indecisive or doesn’t know what to do. * Dampfnudel: The older twin of Pumpernickel. Surprisingly, he's the older one. He’s a soft sweet airhead who will listen to Prince Torte’s command, even if it’s dangerous or silly. He loves all things cute and carries around a stuffed figure he named Razor Blade (later renamed Rose Bud). He has a crush on Mew Rose Tea and knows Rose’s Mew form and Civilian form. * Pumpernickel: The younger twin of Dampfnudel. He’s an annoying grouch who loves to start fights and pick on people. He’s over protective of his brother and takes no mess from anyone. If you give him cheese or berries he will soften up for a while. * Marzipan: She has a goal of wanting to reclaim earth after Deep Blue and his crew could not do so five years prior. She’s very mean, sarcastic and always playing tricks on Dampfnudel and Pumpernickel. Even though she is not an Alien like the other three, she is a Gemlite, a Gem Hunting subspecies of aliens. Dampfnudel and Pumpernickel make fun of her for this. Supporting * Charlotte Schmidt: Charlotte Jasmine’s best friend, she has been her friend since 3rd grade. Charlotte can be very weird and often puts Jasmine through weird situations. She is often exploring and blogging what she does. She wants to be popular online. * Kansas Parker/The Mew Jester: Kansas is a foreign exchange student from America. He is partnered with Jasmine during the school’s International Culture Week. Kansas is laid back and is curious on the sites of Germany. Jasmine is often bugged by him to take him somewhere, though it’s interrupted by Mew fights. * Rose Tealini: Rose is Jasmine's younger sister. She is always getting into trouble and skips school. She is often antagonizing Jasmine and it's always Jasmine's job to look after her. She is very athletic and knows how to get into things she shouldn't be into. * Corinna Sorina: Corinna is a mysterious baddie who happens to fun into the mews a lot. She wants to be the super hero star in Colonge. Trying to take the fame from the Mews. * Ada Grant: Ada is Micha's younger sister who is seen around the school. She is just as mysterious and "dark" as her brother... Canon * Ichigo Momomiya: Ichigo is now 18 and is a retired Mew. She decides to travel to Germany after a scientist started another Mew Project. She is very happy to help the new Mews teaching them attacks and training them to be better Mews. She is still happy and bright as ever but a bit mature. The team finds Ichigo’s name hard to pronounce, so they call her “Zoey”. * Ryou Shirogane: Ryou is now 20 and still a scientist. He decides to go to Germany because someone was “too dumb to mess up the original Mew Project.” He tries to help Freida and James on how to control the Mew Project. He’s often very rude and has conflicts with James. He’s very supportive but is very annoyed that Freida and James may have too much fun and freedom with the new Mew Project. Locations Home Base / Café Julia: The base of Karneval Mew Mew. It’s just a normal café turned cosplay café. The mews don’t work much, they just interact with customers and joke around. James only made it a cosplay café for a money scheme to pay off a few things. Köln Gymnasium: Don’t let the name fool you, as Gymnasium is a secondary school in Germany. This is the school where all the mews attend. They hold many events that have around 1,000+ students. Items * Mew Pendant: A golden pendant used to transform Mew Jasmine Tea and Mew Danish. The main transformation phase is “Mew Mew __, Mewtamorphosis!" * Woof Pendant: A silver pendant used to transform Woof Éclair and Woof Mocha. The main transformation phase is “Woof Woof __, Mewtamorphosis!” * Tea Time Parasol: Mew Jasmine Tea’s Parasol. She uses it to glide through the air and attack. One of her attacks is “Ribbon~ Tea Earthshake!” * Éclair Sluggers I & II: Woof Éclair’s pair of bats. He uses them to slash, bash and attack enemies with. He usually sticks with just using attacking Éclair Slugger I to attack with. One of his attacks is “Reborn! Éclair Wind Strike!” * Chocolate Milk Bubble Wand: The first weapon Woof Mocha receives. A long and big bubble wand. He absolutely hates this weapon on how childish it is. One of his attacks is “Reborn! Choco Milk Bubble Blast!” * Mocha Rod: Woof Mocha’s other weapon and his primary weapon. It’s a basic rod that shoots out bubbles. Another of his attacks is “Reborn! Choco Bubble Beam!” It can also be used to spread the Mew Aqua Essence around. * Danish BonBombs: A variety of flavored bombs Mew Danish uses. Her basic bomb flavors consist of Cherry, Cheese, and Apple. She can combine an attack with Woof Mocha to do a Choco Bomb. Each bomb flavor has a different effect. * Aquamarine Mewshire/Mew Aqua: A beautiful blue crystal that has plenty of powers. It can heal and restore, can have weird effects on the Mews and can react to certain objects. It’s known as “Aquamarine Mewshire Crystal”. It can be extracted as an essence. Trivia The title “Woof Woof” comes from agreeabledragon’s fanfiction Woof Woof Power. In the fanfiction, Woof Otachi is the only male “Mew Mew”. "...Oh yeAH boys can't be mew mews. DUH." Speaking of Woof Woof Power, Woof Micha was inspired by Woof... Otachi(?)... Unlike in Tokyo Mew Mew where the Mews use musical instruments as weapons, Karneval Mew Mews use carnival games and items as weapons. All four Mews are based and themed off an element. This has been an idea for years and has gone through changes. The original first draft Karneval Mew Mews were Mew Sillie and Mew Happi there was no story thought up. Later, the Mews were based on existing cartoon characters. Then it became an original idea with original characters and story. Even though Eckhart is bigender he has a Woof Pendant and is mostly referred to as a male and “Woof” title. Eckhart is most likely the only nonbinary/trans Mew. I’m nonbinary and wanted a nonbinary Mew, so I made Woof/Mew Éclair. The Mews can use each other’s weapons with different effects. For example, while Mew Jasmine Tea has a Parasol and can glide with it, Woof Éclair can use it to fly further than Mew Jasmine Tea could. There’s inspiration from both the English and Japanese dubs of Tokyo Mew Mew. For example, the transformation phrase is based on the English dub. The Karneval Mews also use the English dub names as nicknames for Ichigo and Ryou. Category:Series Category:Stories Category: AU's Category:Karneval Mew Mew Category:FuchsiaMuffin